death_minute_dbx_arcade_beatdown_fight_clubfandomcom-20200214-history
Izuku Midoriya VS Gon Freecss (DB)
Izuku Midoriya VS Gon Freecss is the 51st episode of Death Battle by User:Fireball Studios featuring Izuku Midoriya from My Hero Academia and Gon Freecss from Hunter X Hunter in a battle between two teenage heroes who hold a powerhouse ability. Description My Hero Academia VS Hunter x Hunter - Teenage Heroes with powerhouse abilities come together to fight. Can Izuku Midoriya's One For All power through Gon's Janken fighting style?! Interlude Wiz: There are many heroes out there who reach the age of adulthood. Boomstick: But theres something other than just adults being the heroes. Having a kid be the hero as well! Wiz: Izuku Midoriya, the 9th user of One for All from My Hero Academia. Boomstick: And Gon Freecss, The hunter in training from Hunter x Hunter. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Izuku Midoriya Wiz: At a very young age. Izuku Midoriya strived to one day become the number one hero to idlize his hero All Might. Boomstick: But life struck him cause he was constantly bullied for not having a power by his childhood rival Katsuki Bakugo and being called Deku. I knew beach blonde hair guys were bullies! Wiz: But something else struck him at a very young age. When visiting a doctor it turns out Midoriya was unable to obtain a Quirk causing him to go into a spiral. Boomstick: Then a few years later. Bakugo had a encounter with a blob looking thing in which this caused Midoriya to rush into action and try to pull him out causing the attention of All Might. Infact All Might was looking for a successor and since Midoriya was his attention. Midoriya would eventually grant his quirk through some rough training. Wiz: This Quirk inheritaed into his body was the legendary quirk One for All. A Quirk passed down to generations to generations as Midoriya became the ninth user to hold the quirk. Boomstick: The quirk was first coined by the villain of the series All for One's brother who inheritated the quirk as the very first user and since generations it had been passed down. Wiz: Midoriya needed to train throughout his life to obtain One for All to 100%. He's currently around 20% of his Quirk which is a good sign from his 5% status while using it. Boomstick: Midoriya also moderate combat skills such as Judo Throwing the opponent over his shoulder. Ha! that's what you get for bullying him beach blonde! Wiz: Midoriya's main goal is to be a hero as he had gone through some adventures with his classmates as he would grow relationships with each class mate and follows Bakugo into his footsteps to beat him. Boomstick: Midoriya is very Intelligent as well as analyzing any type of power the user wields. He predicted that some hero who licks your blood to stun you for long periods of time that his quirk allows him to stun his victim in different bloodtypes. Midoriya's blood type was O which he didn't last long from it. Wiz: He even comes up with strategies to either help someone else overcome there quirk or attempt to defeat them. He used this tatic on Shoto Todoroki to unlease his Half-Hot Quirk for only for Todoroki to advance since he kept rejecting his father's side of the quirk and during the rescue mission to save Bakugo. He came up with a strategy without getting hurt to retrieve Bakugo from the League of Villains. Boomstick: You know these quirks are amazing. I wish I had one. Wiz: Boomstick what are you doing? Boomstick: My quirk! The Boomstick! (Shoots at Wiz but he dodges) Wiz: Boomstick!!!! Boomstick: Hehehe, that was awesome! Wiz: Anyways, Izuku's Quirk consists of moves named after many countries of the United States. Moves include Delaware Smash, where he flicks his finger to shoot a projectile. Detroit Smash allows him to perform an uppercut and Manchester Smash allows him to flip himself into the air and land back to the ground kicking downwards. Boomstick: Not only that, but he can level up his Quirk by activating a mode called Full Cowling! A advanced technique he commonly uses so that his arms won't hurt even after 5% of his locked quirk. Wiz: To gain One For All: Full Cowling. Midoriya would have to charge One for All throughout his body then unlock his quirk surrounding himself in electricity. This causes Midoriya to become faster, stronger and more durable. Midoriya can move around Hypersonic speeds at this state he can leave a scratch on Gran Torino and dodge bullets. Boomstick: Midoriya could also move his quirk to 100% but with the cost of his arms as he demonstrated it on the buff villain Muscular who overpowered him earlier. Wiz: But that's not his devastating move yet. Midoriya's most powerful attack consists him of going up to 1,000,000% and combining both the Delaware and Detroit Smash to smash Muscular to the point it caused enough force to create an impact crater in solid rock with the strike alone. Boomstick: That fight was awesome! Wiz: Midoriya can also switch his type of fighting styles. If we had to determine. Midoriya fights with both Close-range and Long-range fighting styles. His Close-range consists similar to a Boxing style with his fists and can shoot projectiles in his long-ranged style, but he developed one of his own using only kicks called Shoot Style. Boomstick: While using Full Cowling, Shoot Style can concentrates One for All: Full Cowl's effects in his torso and legs rather than his arms, allowing him to put out even more power due to the fact that the human leg muscles are naturally stronger than the human arm muscles, granting him enough power and stability and allowing him to step away from the shackles of having to imitate All Might. Wiz: He can even perform St. Louis Smash during this in which Izuku leaps into the air and before swinging around to deliver a roundhouse kick to the opponent's face. Boomstick: Devastating!!!! Wiz: Izuku was so powerful that he destroyed a robot the size of a large building with a single punch. Flicked Todoroki's ice with enough force to shatter it and he kept up with Hero Killer Stain in his fight. Boomstick: He even tanked hits from All Might, Muscular and Overhaul who are way more powerful than Midoriya was. Wiz: He also has a notebook that gave his inspirations from other heroes, more are from All Might by the way to study each of there moves and combat skills, but that's not all. Recently, Midoriya has a new ability that grants him the ability of carrying a weapon known as Black Whip. Boomstick: BWAH! Looks like he's holding a tentacle Wiz: Don't get the wrong idea. Black Whip grants the user the ability to create dark tendrils from their arm and manipulate them at will. It can be used to capture enemies or increase the user's mobility by moving towards grabbed objects. Boomstick: So basically Izuku becomes Spider-Man but much more stronger and faster. Wiz: Actually, you're right! Black Whip does share similarities with the Web-Shooters. Boomstick: Midoriya may be powerful of his age, but he's not invincible. He's still learning his Quirks limitations. He can break the bones of one of his limbs it's used in at 100%. Now that's gotta hurt! Wiz: Using 20% or more of his power causes his movements to become stiff and predictable due to the pain in his muscles and bones and will eventually cause damage to Izuku if used for too long. He is unable to fully control Black Whip until he has achieved complete mastery over One For All. Using it in short bursts will cause intense pain to Izuku and he may not be able to activate it at all in some situations. Boomstick: But Midoriya has a future, and this won't get the better of him. Midoriya is tough as hell and one of the strongest UA Students ever! He'll go beyond..PLUS ULTRA!!!! Gon Freecss Death Battle Results Next Time Trivia * Midoriya was going to instead have Miles Morales and KO as one of his opponents, but it ultimately reverted back with Gon Freecss instead. Category:Death Battles by Fireball Studios Category:Protagonists themed Death Battles Category:Heroes themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime' themed Death Battles Category:My Hero Academia VS Hunter x Hunter themed Death Battles